Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 April 2017
01:01 Trait? It needs team-up, really 01:02 forgot team-up 01:02 added it 01:02 No team-up = Useless plant 01:06 And the chat died again. 01:06 It is our turn to revive, eh? 01:06 Yeah. Maybe. 01:06 So. How is your life at school? 01:12 You are now aren't away. 01:25 See? 02:15 hive PL 02:15 Hai.. 02:15 I am adding Java articles 02:15 It got supported, and approved my Starfruity months ago 02:16 And even years 02:16 But 02:16 No one is adding 02:16 It is my turn to farm ms now (troll) 02:19 Hmmm :/ 02:21 hello? 02:21 Here 02:26 Eh.. 02:28 9/10 (cattail2) PP 02:28 ... I don't play.. 02:28 nah... 02:28 I am playing 3 PvZs in a row 02:29 DS version, computer version, Java version 02:30 how do u have DS? 02:56 hive Jack 02:59 PL PL. :P 03:01 Hi. 03:01 brb sitching to tab mode 03:01 Hilo humanoids 03:01 Just created my first gallery page 03:01 /page in general 03:01 Good create. 03:02 *creation 03:02 "Good create." WTF Jack? 03:02 however I did create the page for Lost City - Day 32, but it was deleted brcause "It wasn't out yet", even though Caviar was making pages for the other LCP2 levels 03:02 Which din't get deleted 03:02 Even though I followed the format perfectly 03:02 Why weren't they deleted? 03:02 Totally still not salty 03:03 Because they were in Soft Release 03:03 Are they still not out yet? 03:03 no 03:03 they are 03:03 LOST CITY PART 2 03:03 :/ 03:03 lol 03:04 I was about to yell "BIAS". 03:04 for what? 03:05 I thought it seemed biased at first how your page was deleted and Cavia's was not. 03:05 Might have been 03:06 because I hadn't made any pages, and this was before my 1 year anniversary, back when I was a complete little shit here 03:06 not "COMPLETE" 03:06 *note 03:06 I'm more cringeworthy in my past. XD 03:07 Digger Zombie?diff=prev&oldid=96134 Hilariously awful edit. 03:07 lol 03:08 I'm just salty that (I think) Cavia recreated it AND IT WASn'T DELETED LOL 03:08 which only pissed me off more, since while I have the actual edits on my istory, I don't get any credit about the page, because my edits won't show up there 03:09 At this point I don't care anywhere near as much but it's still annoying 03:10 I'm gonna share that edit on my thread. 03:10 What edit? 03:10 What thread? lol 03:10 My Digger Zombie edit on my Anti-Ninja5 Rants thread. 03:11 lol 03:12 Hi. 03:13 Oh HI 03:13 nub. (troll) 03:13 You saw it, didn't ya? :P 03:13 Saw what? 03:13 The edit. 03:13 what? 03:13 Thread:846175#54 Linked here. 03:13 Which edit are you talking about? :P 03:14 Oh no. 03:14 I didn't. :P 03:14 You know about my decreased activity on mainspace, right? 03:15 Yeah? 03:15 That's why I didn't see it. :P 03:15 I also stopped following the thread because it was ded. 03:15 Like... really ded. 03:16 omg Jacky. 03:16 You made that edit? :( 03:17 demotedemotedemote 03:17 Yeah. XD 03:17 Also, that trivia about Digger being softhearted is shit. 03:18 And yes, he can eat the owner's brains. 03:19 I realized this is from 2012. 03:19 no wonder I didn't realize it. 03:19 It's so cringeworthy. XD 03:19 omg cringe 03:24 hello? 03:24 Hi 03:26 So glad my page wasn't instantly deleted like when I created Lost City Day 32's Page 03:26 ... 03:26 what 03:27 I created a Gallery Page for Piñatas 03:27 ... 03:27 Because there were almost 30 freaking images 03:27 That's a valid reason to create the page. 03:28 Why would you think it would be deleted? 03:28 The only other page I've created was for Lost City Day 32 03:28 Because 03:28 Bias 03:28 ... 03:28 Bias? 03:28 Is the assumed reason (By Jack) that LCDay 32 was deleted but only when I created it 03:28 Sorry I'm not following. 03:28 Cavia had been making pages for the other levels that day 03:29 And when I made Day 32 it was deleted 03:29 Why tho? 03:29 Then someone else made it again a few hours later 03:29 Because it was SR Day 03:29 SR? 03:30 Oh nvm. :P 03:39 gtg 03:39 cyz 03:39 *cya 03:41 Lucky Blover! 03:43 Yay I'm back 03:43 Internet Flinched 03:43 And lost its turn to attack 03:45 Jack? 03:46 TimespaceLY's app thing, Json2Rton is AWESOME 03:47 I got an amazing level WITH PORTALS working in ONE TRY 03:47 I need to fix the power tile locations but other than that it's GREAT 03:49 (agave) ! 03:49 hi, can you help me? 03:53 Who? 03:53 And with what? 03:57 ... 03:57 bruh 04:12 i like this new hd remake of plants vs. zombies http://prntscr.com/ewzow7 04:12 i bet no one here even remembers me 04:44 You can actually log with your own account lol. 04:45 ^ 04:45 except for the hat 04:45 the hat goes unused forever 04:45 RIP Hat 04:45 Someone forget this acc 04:45 s Also 4 days suck 04:45 Or that "image" 04:45 http://prntscr.com/ewzvgo 04:46 I like this 04:46 I do not think that this is safe http://prntscr.com/ewzvk5 04:46 <1033Forest> PCA Console > CMD 04:47 I salute this guy 04:47 For using PCA 04:47 Re-peat-bot. My sworn enemy. 04:48 Japanese PvZWiki is my personal PvZ Wiki. 04:48 Unlike Ninja5Bot nor "Melissa Chase"..... 04:48 Okay, not hentai 04:48 Oh hey 04:48 It isn't a bot lol 04:48 <1033Forest> Is this PCA console really one of the hidden wonders of Windows 10? 04:48 Re-pe[[]]at-bot can shoot peas that can keel those two bots 04:48 Yeah, I am handled by human. 04:48 Wait, I can kill both bot (troll) 04:48 Ninja5Bot is the admin. 04:48 With what? 04:49 My hand 04:49 A knife 04:49 It can shoot peas at both bots. 04:49 "My Hand" 04:49 Forgot it doesn't have blood 04:49 :O 04:49 I AM NOT A BOT. 04:49 (lenny) 04:49 Wait, forgot, this user isn't a bot. 04:49 (lenny) 04:49 (lenny) 04:49 UB3R-B0T triggered 04:50 <1033Forest> I'm trying to find a way to replace CMD on my OS with PCA console 04:50 oh by the way 04:50 <1033Forest> How do I do that? 04:50 I 04:50 Smash your computer 04:50 i found the sample of ONE instrument in big wave beach's main theme 04:50 I'm on the Japanese PvZ Wiki chat. 04:50 Link 04:50 I can... nvm 04:51 <1033Forest> I'm not smashing my computer i dont want to lose all my personal stuff 04:51 it's in weedsgm4_update 04:51 it's called "B3 Leslie Organ" 04:51 Can you speak Japanese? :P 04:51 I even want to kill myself, you know. 04:51 Also, no. 04:52 Then no link. :P 04:52 I will manually type the link 04:53 No Jack, No a-*gunshot* 04:54 http://prntscr.com/ewzx3i 04:54 (lmao) 04:55 I blamed Jack on jp chat (lmao) 04:55 Oh yeah. Funny/ 04:55 Yep. 04:55 Can I blame too 04:55 Maybe. No. 04:56 PL Funny Moments 04:56 Yeah. Alt account 04:56 This is how useful alt account is 04:56 Rest in peace 04:57 Jack-in-Peas 04:57 Wait.... 04:58 He's back.. 04:58 And weaker than ever... :o 04:59 Okay, do you have a girlfriend PL? 04:59 No. I don't. 04:59 Imagine me beside with you. And Zack and Milo too. 04:59 Okay, I feel better now. 04:59 The lonely life, eh? 04:59 Get used to it 05:00 When Jack on Japanese PvZ Wiki chat, he's Jack-At-Peas 05:01 Join Japan chat 05:02 And get one "Squared Watermelons" for free*! 05:02 YEAH! 05:02 EXCITED YET? 05:02 *In Text format only 05:03 Yeah. 05:04 <1033Forest> Squared Watermelons? 05:05 welp 05:05 time to mod melon pult so that he is a square now 05:06 and winter melon too 05:07 Lightningreed? 05:09 @TY8 05:09 lol 05:09 ? 05:09 What Maverick? 05:10 nevermind 05:11 :( 05:14 Rest in peace booty bot 05:14 RIP 05:15 Cause of RIP: PL 05:15 RIP both 05:15 Yeah 05:15 But why RIP me and you? 05:15 Didn't you know AWB rip both? 05:15 Ahhhh. Thanks. 05:15 I'll Reap two you 05:16 No problem. Did you write a letter to ZaCK? 05:16 imagine if pvz used streamed music instead of sequenced music 05:16 Yeah. I wrote to him. It was extremely long. 05:49 As usually, me and my alt will talk 05:50 Is Prnt.sc still ded? 05:50 Maybe 06:09 Dead. 06:09 As usual. 06:14 wb 06:26 o/ 06:27 o/ 06:28 Dead chat tho 07:22 deed 08:35 hello? 08:37 Hi. 08:38 hi 08:40 i got (cattail2) this noon :) 08:41 ..? 08:42 in PvZ2C. 08:42 Oh, well. I don't follow the Chinese version, soo. 08:43 through Gene Modification. 08:45 I am SO CONFUSED. 09:10 i was done testing the pvz soundfont but once i extracted the finished product my computer ultimately crashed :/ 09:45 I thought no one was at the chat 10:12 I'm making a mod for PvZ. 10:13 It's called the "MS Paint Mod", and it's supposed to be really badly made and funny in ways. 10:13 ayylo! 10:14 Hello. 10:22 User blog:SuperGaming101/The PvZ MS Paint Mod Teaser Thing 10:42 Daily Challenge (PvZH)?diff=1674362&oldid=1674355 Someone clean this up 10:42 I am busy btw 10:55 Zambie, how do you want it cleaned up? 10:57 Remove some hyperlinks. 10:57 I will rmeove future ones too 10:57 *remove 10:58 Why tf clean them? 10:58 Spoilers 10:59 Clean some only 10:59 Don't clean all 10:59 I know 10:59 Or add template 10:59 I kept up to today's challenge 10:59 Lemme try today's challenge 11:00 Iam ? 11:00 yes hunter? 11:00 I got (cattail2) this noon :) 11:00 ok 11:13 i'm on chat in my computer and now i'm on it on my laptop 11:00 Iam ? 11:00 yes hunter? 11:00 I got (cattail2) this noon :) 11:00 ok 11:13 i'm on chat in my computer and now i'm on it on my laptop 12:10 Bye. 12:12 Dead :/ 12:39 Ehhh? 12:39 Where is that Guy? 12:39 I'm gonna follow him :\ 02:12 hive boltweed 02:12 nvm.... 02:37 Dead chat 02:37 As always :( 02:37 And.. css changed :/ 02:47 ^3^ 02:48 o/ 02:48 I hate how people mistake certain words. Insure =/= ensure. Affect =/= effect. 02:49 Yeah. 02:49 I insured that everyone was present. 02:49 That's contextually wrong. 02:50 Then again, they are pretty similar. :P 02:50 Hi 02:50 Hi 02:50 Boy .. 02:51 What the heck did I just read? :/ 02:56 hive PK 2017 04 16